


Surveillance mission

by CaptainSanverstead



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, hideout in a car, not a simple mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead
Summary: Sometimes a mission is not just a mission. Hannah Khoury and Tammy Gregorio will be able to discover.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 11





	Surveillance mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission de surveillance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897488) by [CaptainSanverstead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSanverstead/pseuds/CaptainSanverstead). 



> Wrote for a challenge on Hypnoweb.net

_“Was it just as part of the mission?” Tammy asked Hannah_

  
After weeks of investigations, they were finally there! They’ve finally founded the person who was controlling all of the weapon traffic that they’ve discover within another case. The agents were taking turn in hideout in front of the man’s house in order to catch him in the act. Their observation posts had been various and varied for several days and that day it was Tammy and Hannah who were on post. They had been in the car since morning and it was now 10PM.

“I’m sick of this waiting game!” Tammy growled.

“Hey it could be worse!” Hannah replied

“Oh yeah? I can't see how! This guy spends his days at home! We do nothing! We are waiting for the flood!” she continued

“Hey! You would be stuck here with Sebastian since this morning!” Hannah told her, gently mocking

“It is not false! He would have spent his time playing on your phone online with his geek friends! I think I will have really exploded!” she observed

“See, you're with me, it's better, isn't it?” Hannah laughing

“Mhh yeah it's definitely nicer! But in the meantime, I'm starving! You got nothing to eat in the car, eh?”

“I can’t believe you!”

Hannah turned to the backseat to see if she could find something to eat.

“So ... I have a cereal bar that must have gone through a pretty traumatic moment in Naomi's school bag given it condition ... And a cracked packet of animal cookies, probably Naomi's work too!” conclude Hannah, settling down properly

“Honestly? Nothing I think! And I think you should shorten the suffering of that poor cereal bar!” Tammy said laughing

“This is what I'm gonna do!” Hannah said unwrapping the cereal bar which crumbled completely.

“I'll go get us a pizza, I spotted a pizzeria two blocks from here. I’ll be gone half an hour max!”

“Okay! And don't be selfish!” Hannah said as Tammy was already getting out of the car.

Tammy went to get that pizza while Hannah continued to read on her phone quietly while actively surveying the suspect's house and waiting for Tammy to return. She noticed after a couple of minutes that the suspect had come out on his porch and had not stopped looking in her direction since. She really felt like she was spotted. She was about to call Tammy to come back when she arrived with the pizza.

“What's the matter?” she asked seeing the serious face of her colleague

“I think we've been spotted! He's been looking in our direction for a few minutes!”

“Oh no, are you sure?” Tammy tried to reassure her

“I think.”

Tammy put the pizza on the dashboard and took a slice.

“Do you think we should move?” she asked while eating

“I don’t know...”

Tammy continued to eat her slice of pizza while Hannah was too nervous to swallow anything.

“He’s coming out.” says Hannah

Tammy weighed the pros and cons for a few seconds and put down her slice of pizza to be ready to jump in. The two women watched the man come out of the house and walk down the street.

In a moment of reflex to save their mission, Hannah ran her hand over Tammy's cheek before kissing her. Tammy prolonged kissing, not knowing why Hannah had done this. The suspect didn't disassemble and knocked on Tammy's window.

“Good evening.” Tammy said separating from Hannah

“Good evening. Can I know what you've been doing here for several hours?” The suspect asked the two agents

“Listen ... I have my husband and my daughter at home and she has her girlfriend, we just wanted a quiet place to spend the day together ... well you understand!” Hannah affirmed

“I see!“ he said smiling

“But we're going to go!” says Hannah

“No, no problem. You know, it's a pretty safe neighborhood here, we watch over each other! I prefer to check!”

“No problem! Thank you sir!”

“Have a great evening ladies. Enjoy your moments of freedom!” he called out to them before returning home, convinced by the version they had told him.

Hannah and Tammy huffed, it was close to it! Anyway, Hannah had played the game really well on this one and she had saved them the day.

“We should call Pride, have someone come and take the turn, we shouldn't stay here.” said Hannah resuming her naturalness of field agent

“Yes, you're right.”

Tammy picked up her slice of pizza to finish it off while trying to figure out what had just happened.

The two officers left the scene less than twenty minutes later when Pride arrived to relieve them. Hannah dropped off Tammy at her place before heading home.

Not getting any sleep, Tammy got dressed and decided to get in her car and drive to Hannah's place. She had a question for her and she knew she couldn’t sleep until she got her answer. She parked in front of the house where all the lights seemed to be off. She knocked on the door anyway and waited a few moments before it opened, revealing Hannah, ready to go to bed, astonished to see her colleague in front of her at such a late hour.

“Tammy?”

Hannah was surprised.

“I have a question to ask you!”

“Tell me everything!”

“Was it just as part of the mission?” Tammy asked Hannah

Hannah smiled before winking at Tammy who took her hand. It was definitely more than a mission!


End file.
